euralefandomcom-20200214-history
Taberland
Taberland is the largest and, in terms of conventional might, the most powerful of the Seven Kingdoms. It was the second Kingdom to arise from the fallen empire of Thance, and has since recovered the most quickly. In most political circles, it is viewed as the most prestigious of the Seven Kingdoms, though this matter can be highly subjective. Geography Taberland has perhaps the most interesting geography in all of Eurale. For the most part, the country is viewed as being divided into two main regions: High Tabarland, and Low Taberland. Despite the name, the regions do not imply anything about the social status of the individuals who dwell within them. Very old rivers are present throughout both regions, and shipping resources across the country is made quite easy as a result. This has given rise to a subculture of individuals known as the Ferrymen. The country is highly rich in natural resources, considerably more so than the other Kingdoms, and its natural river system and highly developed infrastructure has allowed these resources to be enjoyed and utilized across the whole of the country. Taberland is located near the centre of Eurale, with Nisos to the west, Fornax to the north, and Aratoy to the south and to the east. High Taberland True to its name, High Taberland is a highly elevated region of mountains, and possibly the most famous part of Tabarland. The mountain range runs nearly from the northern coast of Eurale to its southern counterpart, and can be found in the westernmost region of the country. The mountains are referred to as the Alensian Heights, after the Thancian Princess by the same name. The mountains are rich in silver and iron, both of which have contributed significantly to the wealth of Taberland. The iron, in particular is highly prized, and Taberland farmers and craftsmen often have iron tools available where other nations might use wood or stone, a less productive choice. Jewelry in Taberland is typically made of silver, but quite often features a significant amount of cast iron or steel as homage to the nation's strongest industry. It is often considered poor form in noble circles to wear imported metals such as bronze or gold in excess. While a small amount demonstrates worldliness, culture, and wealth, wearing too much gives room for political opponents to brandish accusations of treachery. The peasant and tradeperson classes, in particular, are quikc to be roused by such accusations as their comparitively good living conditions are due considerably to the iron industry. High Taberland is the more densely populated of the two regions, filled with great stone cities nestled in and among the mountains. These cities have little food production, and so there is a constant stream of merchants bearing foodstuffs pouring into them. Low Taberland With mountains come lowlands, and Taberland is no exception. Lying mainly to the east and extending into Aratoy, these lowlands are highly fertile. They are used mainly as grazing land and for the cultivation of many fruits and vegetables. Goats and cattle are the main livestock used here, with sheep being relatively rare. Most citizens of Taberland are wealthy enough to purchase imported clothes and linens of more comfortable material than wool, and as such it is not in demand and thus not produced in large quantities. The rich, black soil of Taberland is quite famous, but it is generally not suitable for the production of grains. This, combined with the large number of livestock and large human population means that Taberland winters can be a bit uneasy, even harsh. The lack of land viable for the production of grains means that there are relatively few long-lasting food stocks in the country. It is generally well known that the Taberland population could not wholly survive even one winter were it not for their food imports, nor could their livestock. Political System Taberland uses a proper feudal system to govern its resources and citizens. It is also one of few Kingdoms to carry the title of Archduke (or Archduchess). There are two titles of Archduke within the country, one for each High and Low Taberland. The two are equals under the law, however, so to avoid embarassment the two titles are traditionally referred to as the Archduke of the Grey for High Tabarlend, and the Archduke of the Green, for Low Tabarland. The former title is traditionally held by the leader of House Burtold, while the latter is held by the leader of House Halex. These houses are quite ancient, having existed even in the time of Thance, and it is said that House Burtold is older still. These two regions were once provincial territories in Thance, lorded over by their respective houses. The original provinces were much larger than the lands of Burtold and Halex now are, however, and extended to include the lands of most of the other Taberland nobility as well as large portions of Aratoy and Fornax. As such, these Houses have ancestral claims to considerable territory outside their current domain, leading to continual tension within Taberland and between it and the two neighbouring Kingdoms in question. Its relationship with Nisos is comparitively healthier as a result. However, Taberland is one of the least popular Kingdoms from the perspectives of the others. Often seen as proud and heavy-handed, with a large military and great wealth, many foreigners might describe Taberland as a nation of bullies. Their most blatant use of power was the creation of the Kingdom of Oriam, an act that was principally supported by Taberland. Elythria and Cathea, who stood to gain the most from expansion eastward into the Steppes were most opposed to the creation of Oriam, and Taberland's forcefulness in the matter damaged their relations severely. Given further its previously mentioned ancestral claims on territories in Aratoy and Fornax, this leaves only Nisos as Taberland's principle ally. Like with most feudal Kingdoms, laws of the country are debated and drawn up by the Royal Court. Dukes, tradespersons, teachers, and philosphers assemble to discuss matters of state and draw up proposals of law. The court is presided over by the Monarch, currently King Tortain of House Eudicots. The main divergence of the Taberland system of government is that the Monarch and their spouse in silver thrones are flanked by the two Archdukes and their spouses in iron thrones. The Monarch and each Archduke have veto power against any law proposed by the Court, where usually only the Monarch has this power. It used to be the case that they could veto any law at all, but this meant that a law proposed and supported by the Monarch could be legally struck down by an Archduke. This was seen as improper, and has since been revised to the current system where the veto power applies only to laws proposed by the Court, not the Monarch or the Archdukes. Note that this means that even the Monarch cannot summarily strike down a law proposed by either of the Archdukes. This yields an odd but strangely effective balance of power in governance of the nation. Taberland makes use of High and Common Law like most Kingdoms, but it also has a special branch of law called Master Law unique to Taberland. This law applies to skilled trades Masters (not apprentices or journeymen) as recognized by the various Guilds in the country. It grants them greater power and prestige, in particular, they have the sole right to own a business related to their field. For example, only a Master Blacksmith recognized by the Smithing Guild is permitted to own and operate his own smithy. All others would have to work under a Master's smithy, or find some other measure of employment, perhaps for the army or under the Guild itself. Masters are likewise given slightly better treatment in judicial matters. Trade Masters are highly prized and respected for their work, so it is no surprise that they have been able to secure this political freedom for themselves. Military The Taberland military is well-trained and extremely well-armed as a result of their highly industrial background. It is also the largest standing army in all of the Seven Kingdoms. When fully mustered, the Taberland regular army consists of around 12,000 infantry, 2,000 longbowmen, 4,000 light cavalry, 2,500 heavy cavalry, and a support regiment of comparable size. This does not include siege engines, city guards, or garrisons, this is only the Kingdom's mustered expiditionary force. It also does not include mercenaries. Soldiers of Taberland wear yellow, the Kingdom's traditional colour. Their tabards and shields are also adorned with a signle chevron with a colour corresponding to their immediate loyalty. The chevron is red if they serve the Monarch, grey or green if they serve the Archduke of the Grey or Green, respectively, brown if they serve any other noble, and black if they are a mercenary. Taberland officers and generals traditionally favour an offensive school of military strategy. Non-Humans Taberland has the most substantial population of Dwarves of any of the Seven Kingdoms. They dwell mostly in the mountainous regions of High Taberland, and are fairly isolated from the rest of the Kingdom. They have their own system of nobility, but their clans still pay tribute to the Monarch, though they are not typically subject to human laws. Some clans are better integrated with human society, even occassionally responding to the occassional call to arms. People of Note King Tortain King Tortain the Stalwart, as he is often known, has ruled Taberland for twenty years of prosperity and prestige. He is known as King Tortain the Maimed by his enemies and dissidents, in reference to the severe leg injury he sustained duing the War of Elythrian Succession. The Royal Family of Taberland has always been heavily involved in military matters, and he is no exception. He often, quite hazardously, chooses to lead his troops from the front despite the fact that an established monarch such as himself would normally lead from the back of the line, or even from a safe distance or away from the battlefield altogether. He is known to be just, but not especially benevolent. His position puts him at odds with the two Archdukes of Taberland frequently, and this is a conflict he pursues with considerable zeal, perhaps even too much. Prince Vortigern Son of King Tortain and next in line for the throne. He is seen as more chivalrous than his father, but many say that he lacks severely in political experience. He has always done well on the battlefield in the name of his father and Taberland, but is rarely seen in the Royal Court. His education was sparse, and some opponents to the throne even go so far as to say he is illiterate. Grandmaster Actaeus Grandmaster Blacksmith Actaeus is, personally, the finest recognized smith in Taberland, and thus in the whole of the known world. Geriatric and eccentric, he consistently undertakes new projects and theories outside the traditional realm of smithing. His personal projects even come at the cost of time spent managing the Smithy Guild, which is he is the leader of. His projects have yet to culminate in anything anyone would regard as useful. Lord Strennus The most famous dwarf in Taberland, Strennus is recognized as the unofficial leader of many of the stout folk clans, despite each clan having its own leader. Traditionally, he would likely ascend to the dwarven equivalent of Monarchy and would more appropriately be called King Strennus. Such a name would be an affront to the authority of the existing human Monarchy, however, and as such he has not claimed any such title to date. Tortain and the rest of house Eudicots have long kept watch on Strennus, fearing the day he might turn the dwarves against Taberland.